


{Podfic} A Proper Sleepover by Goodluckdetective

by UpPastMyBedtimeReading



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Coda, Domestic Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic, post episode 159
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpPastMyBedtimeReading/pseuds/UpPastMyBedtimeReading
Summary: In a different world, one where Elias is not waiting for them outside the Lonely, everyone has a chance to savor a moment of respite. As much as they can get these days. If only to talk about things that long need to be spoken.“Basira says we should all sleep in the same room tonight,” Jon says without looking up. “Safer. So we can keep an eye out for intruders and also each other.”“So we’re having a proper sleepover then?”Jon scoffs. “Technically we’ve been having a proper one for months.”{Podfic version}
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	{Podfic} A Proper Sleepover by Goodluckdetective

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Proper Sleepover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177926) by [Goodluckdetective (scorpiontales)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiontales/pseuds/Goodluckdetective). 



A big thank you to Goodluckdetective for letting me turn their amazing story into a podfic. Make sure you go read some of the other stuff they've written. 

**Text:** [A Proper Sleepover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177926)

**Author:** [Goodluckdetective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiontales/pseuds/Goodluckdetective)

**Reader:** [UpPastMyBedtimeReading](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpPastMyBedtimeReading/works)

**Length:** 8:53

**Download:** [Here for GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xxvdr0Oh13_jll1Bf3JK6JAX8DvMbG0M/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
